ATTACKED!
by rose-whip
Summary: The group decides to go to the park for a picnic. What attacks them, and what is up with Sanosukes wierd obssesion with pickles? MUST READ AND REVIEW! thanks
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters  
****************Attacked!!!!**************  
  
Ch. 1 It was a sunny afternoon. Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko, were sitting around the dojo, bord stiff, when Kaoru came in.  
  
" Hey guys, I have and idea! Why don't we go for a picnic!" said Kaoru.  
  
" I think that's a very good idea Miss Kaoru. I'll help make the food." replied Kenshin.  
  
" Awwww, do we have to?" whined Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru, getting in Yahiko's face, starts punching him on the head and yelling at him.  
  
" Got any better ideas Yahiko?!"  
  
" Owwwwww! Stop it! Stop it!"  
  
" Well, as long as there's food, I'm in." said Sanosuke  
  
" Oh, so is that all i'm good for now is it! Making you guys food, and giving you a roof to sleep under. You should all respect me a little more you know."  
  
" Oh, but we do Miss Kaoru. Thank you so very much!" said Kenshin, trying to keep out of trouble.  
  
" Well, were are we going to eat at first of all?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
" Hmmmm. We could go to the Center Park, where there's that nice little pond. How's that sound?" asked Kaoru.  
  
" Yeah, sure, where ever is fine." answered Sanosuke. " Just make sure there are no squirrels, frogs, birds, or any kind of small creatures there."  
  
" Why? You scared of them or something?!" Yahiko said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
" No way! I just heard that they bring evil spirits with them. And if you get attacked by one, it will send your soul to the devil." said a freaked out Sanosuke.  
  
" Sounds pretty stupid to me." said Kaoru. " Who ever told you such a stupid thing like that!?" she asked  
  
" you did." he said to her.  
  
" I did? Oh well." she replied.  
  
" Why don't we get some food ready, and start to pack it all up." said Kenshin with a big smile. " This sure sounds like a lot of fun, that it does."  
  
" Well, I hope so." said Kaoru. " Let's see..... What should we bring along to eat?"  
  
" Uhhhhhhhh. Hey, do you have any pickles?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
" No. Were fresh out." answered Kaoru.  
  
" Alright! Who ate the last of them!? And I want a stright anwser, right now!" yelled Sanosuke.  
  
At the same time Kaoru and Yahiko point at each other, and in unison yell: " It was him!"  
  
" Hey I'm a girl! you brat!" Kaoru slaps at Yahiko.  
  
" I don't care which one of you it was! I want my pickles!" yelled Sanosuke again  
  
" Well, I'm sure we can pick you up some pickles on our way, Sanosuke. You'll just have to wait a while is all." said Kenshin.  
  
" Well you sure don't look like a girl dressed like that!" shouted Yahiko, pointing at the crazy gettup Kaoru had on.  
  
" Were going to a park aren't we! No sense getting all dressed up if I'm just going to get dirty!" she yelled back.  
  
" I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!! I WANT MY PICKLES NOW!!!!!!!!" yelled Sanosuke, yet again.  
  
They all stop and look at him. His eyes all sunken. He looked like he was about to kill something if he didn't get his stupid pickles. He started breathing heavy, and foaming at the mouth.  
  
" WHERE IS.....THE FOOD SQUARE???.....I'M GOING TO GET......PICKLES!!!!" screamed Sanosuke.  
  
" Calm down Sano. We'll get you some pickles when we head out. Just wait. I promise, it'll be the first thing we do when we get into town. Just sit down, and relaxe." asured Kenshin.  
  
Sanosuke just sits down in a corner, and starts singing a song about pickles. The others all sit and watch him, as he rocks back, and forth.  
  
" Pickles, I love you. Pickles, you love me. I can't wait to have my pickles. Just my pickles and me. And maybe some carrots too. Or even celery. They'll all work. But just me and my pickles. My pickles and me!" sang out Sanosuke.  
  
" Now that's just plain scarey." said Yahiko.  
  
" How about getting the rest of the food now?" asked Kaoru.  
  
" Good idea, Miss Kaoru. Yahiko, why don't you watch Sanosuke while we go put the rest of the sandwichs together?" asked Kenshin.  
  
" HEY! Are there any pickle sandwichs!?" asked Sanosuke, yelling from the corner.  
  
" EWWWWWWWWWWW!" and they all make a disgusted face.  
  
" That's just nasty Sano." said Kaoru.  
  
" But if you would perfer one, we can make you one. But you'll have to wait until we get there." said Kenshin.  
  
Sanosuke just continues to sing his song about pickles, and rocking. Kenshin, and Kaoru slip away, well Yahiko is mesmorised by Sanosuke. Sanosuke smiles deviously at Yahiko, and tries to get him to buy pickles.  
  
" Yyaahhiikkooo." he says in a taunting voice " How about getting to the food square, and buying me some pickles?"  
  
" Anything for you. Master Sanosuke." said a poissed Yahiko.  
  
" Go and get me 10 jars. And hurry. We don't have much time." he told him.  
  
" Yes, Master Sanosuke."  
  
Yahiko then jumped up, and ran out the door. Sanosuke starts laughing to himself, as he watches Yahiko get the pickles. Kenshin, and Kaoru, both come out from the kitchen. They each had a basket with them.  
  
" Hey Sano. Are you ready to go yet?" asked Kenshin.  
  
" Ummm. Where did Yahiko go?" asked Kaoru.  
  
" You think I went crazy don't you. Yeah well, you're wrong! There's nothing wrong with me at all. I'll show you! Calling me insaine like that. I don't need you! All I need are my pickles." said Sanosuke.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru both slowly walk up to him. He starts barking, and growling at them. They stop and slowly back away.  
  
" What on earth is wrong with you Sanosuke?!" asked Kaoru. " And tell me where Yahiko went right now!"  
  
" He went into town to buy some pickles. He'll be right back, I swear, I didn't kill him. So don't go saying things like the last time you left him alone with me." answered Sano.  
  
A few minutes later, Yahiko came back with 10 jars of pickles in his hands. Kaoru runs up to him, and takes the jars away from him. As he tried to wrestle them back from her, one of the jars broke, slamming onto the ground, making a mess of pickle juice, and pickles every where.  
  
" Hey! Those weren't cheep you know! Now we only have 9 jars left." said Yahiko, with a very angry face.  
  
" Oh my, look at this mess. We had better clean it up, that we should." said Kenshin.  
  
Sanosuke suddenly stands up, and starts jumping up and down. He then runs over to the broken jar, and starts crying. They all walk over to him, as he takes in deep breaths, and starts sniffeling.  
  
" Hey, Sano, you gonna be ok there?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOO!!" he screams, and collapses to the floor. " WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!? WHY?! WHYY!?" he is now a totla mess, balling like crazy on the floor.  
  
" S-Sano?" said Kaoru." Sano, it's ok. Maybe we can do something about it."  
  
" Yeah, well. How do you expect to do something about it, when there is nothing you can do!?" cried out Sanosuke.  
  
" That's not all to entirely true Sano." said Kenshin.  
  
" W-W-W-W-W" stumbled Sano. " W-W-What d-d-do you m-m-mean?"  
  
" Well, you see, we could burry the jar, and what's left of the pickles for you. But then we have to leave for the park ok?" said Kenshin.  
  
" Yeah ok. Now where did those other jars go?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
He sees Yahiko with 4 jars, and Kaoru holding 4 jars. They both look at each other, and head towards the door, while Kenshin cleans up the broken glass, and pickles.  
  
" Hey you two! Give me my pickles." said Sano.  
  
They both give him one jar, and run out the door. Sanosuke runs after them yelling like a banshie all the way. Followed by Sano, came Kenshin with a shovel, and a box, filled with the glass, and pickles. Sanosuke finally gets all the jars, and is happily eating out of all of them. Yahiko, and Kaoru just stand there and watch Kenshin dig a whole to put the box in.  
  
" How much longer will this take Kenshin?" sighed Yahiko.  
  
" Almost done." he says as he puts the last bit of dirt over the box. " Alright, now we can go eat."  
  
" Oh, finally!" said Kaoru. " Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!"  
  
She runs off down the path, followed by Yahiko, and then Sanosuke, holding all 8 pickle jars, and eating out of them while he walks. Kenshin stands there for a moment, then picks up the two baskets. He then merrily walks down the path after the rest, towards the Center Park.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: And they are finally off to the park. What will become of Sanosuke and his beloved pickles? Will they once again be seperated? What fate will befall the others that involves them being "attacked"? Find out next chapter! Please review my story, and thaks for taking your time to read it! Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. At the Park

*******Ch. 2*******  
  
At the Park  
  
The R.K. group finially made it to the park, making only a few short stops on the way. When they got there, the park was pretty much empty. There were only two other families there. But the very first thing Sanosuke saw, was the squirrels that were playing in the trees.  
  
" Wow, what a nice peaceful spot." said Kaoru.  
  
" OH MY GOD!" screamed Sanosuke.  
  
" What is it Sano?" asked Kenshin.  
  
" Would ya just look at those squirrels! There all over the place!" he answered.  
  
The other three look at the two squirrels playing around. They all stare at Sanosuke, as he clutched his beloved pickels. Kaoru walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm.  
  
" It's all right Sanosuke. We'll go over there, where there aren't any squirrels. Is that ok?" asked Kaoru.  
  
Sanosuke just nods his head, and they walk over to a clear spot, by the little pond. Kenshin pulls out a black, pink, and orange blanket from one of the baskets. Yahiko, and Kaoru both wince at it, as he spreds it out on the soft grass.  
  
" Where on earth did you get that ugly thing!?" complained Yahiko.  
  
" I know you didn't get that from the dojo. Where did it come from?!" asked Kaoru.  
  
" I bought it when we went down town. Isn't it lovely?" answered Kenshin.  
  
" Uhhhhh.......No." answered Kaoru, and Yahiko at the same time.  
  
" I think it's beautiful. I think I might buy one myself." said Sanosuke.  
  
Kaoru, and Yahiko both step away from Sanosuke, and sit down on the other side of the blanket. Kenshin gets the other basket and sits down with it. He opens it up, and proceeds pulling food out. The other three look at all the food, with wide eyes, and hungry tummies.  
  
" Now then. Should we say some kind of Grace before we eat?" asked Kenshin.  
  
At the same time, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko yell out "Grace" and start pigging out. Kenshin just sits back, and lets them take as much as they want.  
  
" I guess you guys are hungry, that you are." said Kenshin  
  
" Of course we are. We told you that before we even left." said Yahiko, shoving a rice cake into his mouth.  
  
" Hey, Sanosuke. Do you think I could have one of your pickels?" asked Kaoru.  
  
" YOU, want one of MY pickels?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
" Yes, if it's alright." said Kaoru.  
  
" Well, ok missey. But only you." Sanosuke told her.  
  
He opens one of the jars, and lets her take one pickel. Then, he takes out five, and starts eating them all at once.  
  
" Be careful Sanosuke, or you're going to make your self sick." said Kaoru.  
  
" Nahhhh. You can never have too many pickels." he said  
  
He takes out three more and starts eating them. The others just watch as he shoves them one by one into his mouth.  
  
" Should someone stop him?" asked Yahiko.  
  
" No. He might get angry, and depressed if we do. Let him learn a lesson from this." said Kenshin.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Kaoru.  
  
" Well, when he gets sick tonight, he'll know better then to eat so many pickels." answered Kenshin.  
  
" Oh, I get it now." said Kaoru.  
  
" Hey! What are you guys mummbling about over there!? Don't think that I can't hear you! I can!" yelled Sanosuke.  
  
As they all proceed to eat their food, some baby squirrels come running up to them. When Sanosuke saw them, he jumped up, dropping a pickel on the blanket. One of the squirrels ran up to it, and started sniffing it.  
  
" Hey you! Get away from that Pickel!" Sanosuke ordered the squirrel. It just sat there looking up at him, then started nibbling at it. " Hey! I said get away from that!" He said again.  
  
In a quick attempt to get the pickel away, Sanosuke picked up a stick, and started swinging it at the squirrel. It just sat there, and continued chewing the pickel.  
  
" Just pull it away Sanosuke." said Kaoru.  
  
" Oh yeah, and have my soul sent to Hell when I die! I'd rather not." he told her.  
  
" That was all just a joke! You won't go to Hell just for touching a Squirrel!" said Yahiko.  
  
" Well I'm not taking any chances!" Yelled Sanosuke.  
  
The squirrel then picks up the pickel, and goes running off with it. Sanosuke starts chasing it around, swing at it with the stick. The squirrel starts up a tree, it toppels over from being too top heavy, due to the pickel cramed in it's mouth.  
  
" Ah ha! I've got you now, you little rat!" said Sano.  
  
The squirrel just starts running again, weaving in and out of bushes. As Sanosuke is chasing it around, he gets caught in one of the bushes, letting the squirrel get away with his beloved pickel.  
  
" Damn it! It got away." he moaned to himself.  
  
" Just have a different one Sano." said Kenshin  
  
" No way! I'm not eating anything until I get my revenge!" yelled Sanosuke  
  
" How are you going to get revenge on something you're afraid to touch?" asked Yahiko  
  
" It's none of your damn business what I do you brat." said Sanosuke  
  
" Well, no need to get mouthy about it you creep!" yelled Yahiko  
  
" You just shut up, or I'll turn on you, and make you into a pickle! Then I'll feed YOU to the squrrels! How would you like that!?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
" Hit me with you best shot! That is, if you're not to scared to." taunted Yahiko.  
  
" Why would I be scared of you!" asked Sanosuke.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin just ignored the two, and engaged themselfs in a nice conversation about the different ways you can skin a rabbit. Now as everyone knows, Kaoru usually wins, but this time, they had to settle it by arm wrestling. Yes folks it went that far. The two started it off in a head to head battel. First, it looked like the winner was going to be Kaoru, but Ohh, Kenshin maked a quick recovery. Now, Kenshin, no, Kaoru, oh wait a minute. I think we may have a winner. Oops, looks like I was wrong.  
  
So the two of them continue with their arm wrestling contest, while Yahiko and Sanosuke yell, and threaten each other. Meanwhile...................  
  
The little squirrel that stole the pickel in the fist place, ruturned home to the others in his warm little tree. He set the good in front of them, and told all of them that there were more by the dozens. This is how the first attack all happens. The little squirrel gets out a map, and some pins, and strats marking the area that the R.K. group are sitting at. As he continues, in squirrel language, whatever that may be, he explains what Sanosuke, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kaoru all look like. All of the others squirrels look excited, as they put on their little army hats, and prepare themselves, for the take over of....... the pickels.  
  
What will happen next you may wonder I really can't say. SORRY!  
  
Comming soon in next chapters of my story......... The Attack.  
  
A/N: Please Keep reading my story. And also, please reveiw, and tell me how it is so far. If I get enough reveiws, then I'll continue to the next chapters. 


	3. The Attack!

******Ch.3******  
  
The First Attack  
  
After a few more rounds of arm wrestling, Kaoru and Kenshin decided on calling it a tie, and that there really is no right way to skin a rabbit. Yet, Sanosuke and Yahiko, well, it's plain to see thoes two would still be at it. At the moment, Sanosuke poured a cup full of potatoe salad down Yahikos' pants. Yahiko then started yelling, and started breaking Sanosukes jars of pickels.  
  
" NOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Sanosuke, as he holds the muddy pickels to his chest. " And they were so young too! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTERD!"  
  
" Ohh, I'm shaking in my boots." answered Yahiko with a taunting voice.  
  
" You're not even wearing boots you idiot!" said Sanosuke.  
  
" It's a medifore you moron! Or do you not know what that is?!" asked Yahiko.  
  
" Of course I know what a medifore is!" answered Sanosuke  
  
" What is it then? Huh? Come on tell me! You said you know what it is, so tell me!" ordered Yahiko.  
  
" Uhhhhhh, well you see it's, Ummmm, well, It's kinda like a, Uhhhhh...... why do I need to tell you anything anyway!" said Sanosuke.  
  
" Just admit it, you don't know what it is. Ha, I knew it! You're even stupider then I thought!" said Yahiko.  
  
As the two continue to bicker, Kaoru and Kenshin finished eating the Hot Dogs, Potatoe Chips, Cheese-its, Peanut butter and Jelly sandwitches, three 2 liter bottels of pop, Rice Balls, Tofu bars, Rice Cakes, 4 apples, a bag of grapes, one package of Oreos, 10 cup cakes, a 20 pound bag of assorted candies, one slab of Ribs, two Cornish Hens, one large pizza, Lemonade, Hamburgers, and some French Fries that they bought because they were still hungry. (A/N: Yes I know the're pigs)  
  
Meanwhile with the squirrels:  
  
Army hats on, and ready to fight, the squirrels bravely came running up to the R.K. group. Takeing cover in the bushes, and watching their every move. Then, the leading squirrel runs out from under a bush, with a rolled up piece of paper in his mouth. And of course, the first one he runs up to is Sanosuke.  
  
Taking a moment to read the paper, he sees that the squirrels want his beloved pickels. Without giving it a second thought, Sanosuke ripped up the paper, and burned it, with the squirrels watching. With great anger, the squirrels ran out of the bushes, and jumped on Sanosukes head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET UM OFF! GET UM OFF ME! AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
" Ha ha, no way Sanosuke, you deserve this." said Yahiko.  
  
" OH COME ON!" yelled Sano.  
  
" Hey Sanosuke! Some of the squirrels are eating your pickels!" Yahiko said in a taunting voice.  
  
" What!" Sanosuke looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, there were dozens of squirrels all over the place, eating his pickels. " Oh no! I can't believe this!"  
  
Then one of the squirrels bit down and took a huge chunk out of his ear, bleeding all over.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO! now I'm cursed and my soul is going to go to Hell!" cried Sanosuke.  
  
"Hmmmmmm. wonder what all the noise is about." said Kenshin with a mouth full of potatoe chips.  
  
" They're probubly just playing a game. No need to worry." answered Kaoru, taking a sip of lemonade. " Wow this stuff is good. I wonder how ever invented it?"  
  
" I think it was the French." answered Kenshin.  
  
" Oh really? They have good fries too, oh, and I just love their toast. One of these days I'm going to go to French." said Kaoru.  
  
" No, I think it's called France, and I'm quite sure that French Toast was made by the British, and French Fries were made by the Spanish." said Kenshin.  
  
" Oh, ok then. Never mind." said Kaoru, taking a big bit of Pizza. " But then who came up with Pizza?"  
  
" Not sure, but I think it was Americans that I do." answered Kenshin.  
  
" Ohhh. How do you know so much about food anyways?" asked Kaoru, getting another piece of Pizza.  
  
".................. You know, I have no idea, that I don't. I guess it just comes naturally." answered Kenshin.  
  
"........................................................Huh................ .............................. Wow is it a peacful day or what?" said Kaoru, changing the subject.  
  
" You know, I really like Snickers Bars. And Milkyways. They're sooooo good." said Kenshin looking thoughtfully at the sky.  
  
" Umm. Right. Well............ Isn't the view just lovely here Kenshin.....Kenshin?" Kaoru looks over at Kenshin who is laying on his back looking at the clouds, imagining himself eating candy bars.  
  
" OHHHHHHH. Uhhhhhhhhhhhh. WOW! You taste SOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOD! So unbelieveable! Ummmmmmmm!! Oh God..Uhhh..I just want more! GIVE ME MORE! GIVE IT TO ME NOW DAMN YOU!!!!" yelled Kenshin.  
  
" Kenshin!" Kaoru starts shaking him, pulling him out of his day dream.  
  
" Oro? Oh, sorry miss Kao-"  
  
" HEY! I WAS TALKING TO YOU THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU DIDN'T EVEN LISTEN!!?" yelled Kaoru, hitting Kenshin over the head with her fist. Kenshin falls over onto his side and holds his head.  
  
Meanwhile, Sanosuke battels on with the squirrels, as Yahiko watches him laughing.  
  
" Oh, you think this is funny!?" asked Sanosuke  
  
" Yeah, I kinda do." answered Yahiko  
  
" Well, maybe I think it's funny that the damned little imps just ate YOUR last Tuna Sandwich!"  
  
"............WHAT! No way!.........Errrrrrrrrrrrrr. Now it's personal." said Yahiko picking up a near by shovel. " Let's show these squirrels who's boss."  
  
So the battel rages on for almost an hour until..... WHACK!!! Sanosuke gets nailed in the head by Yahiko's shovel, and falls to the ground unconsious. Yahiko freezes in his spot and drops the shovel.  
  
" Oh, God. I'm sooo dead..... Well, here's the part where I run away as fast, and as far as I can before he wakes up and kills me." said Yahiko getting a running head start, as Sanosuke lays on the groung bleeding just a bit. Then Kaoru and Kenshin come over to see where the other two have been.  
  
" I can't believe it. All this time and he's sun bathing with a bunch of squirrels." said Kaoru bending over and poking Sano with a stick. " Come on sleepy head. Wake up!"  
  
" Something doesn't seem....right." said Kenshin looking around. " I wonder where Yahiko ran off to?"  
  
" Oh no. Look at this huge bump on his head. It looks as though he was hit over the head with something."  
  
" Yeah, you're right that you are. Let's get him back to the blanket and put some ice on his head. I'm sure that he'll be fine."  
  
" Look at all thoes squirrels eating all of Sano's pickels." said Kaoru picking up an empty jar.  
  
" Hmmmm. Come on then" said Kenshin dragging Sanosuke by the ankels over toward the blanket. " Uhhhh. He needs to lose some weight!"  
  
" Any way, like I was saying, isn't it just beautiful out?" asked Kaoru  
  
" Yes it's a lovely day. And the pond looks so nice and clean."  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, a Bull Frog jumps into Kenshin's hair, getting him wet and smelly.  
  
" Oro. Where did you come from? Best put you back into the pond." said Kenshn  
  
" Ohhhh, Kenshin, you STINK! Get rid of that thing."  
  
" Yes Miss Kaoru. I'm pretty sure he came from the pond." replied Kenshin.  
  
As he gets to the waters edge, and bends over to put the frog back in, he loses balance on an old rotten log, and his whole head splashes into the water. When he pulls it back out, he has 6 thiny baby Bull Frogs all tangled up in his hair.  
  
" Oh no. Not more of them!" said Kenshin trying to pull all the frogs of his head. Then 3 more Bull Frogs hop out of the water and look at him. " No, no, no, no. You just stay away from me that you will. 6 is enough."  
  
" Kenshin, stop playing with those frogs, and come help me with Sanosuke! And have you seen Yahiko! We need to find him! We're going to be leaving soon!"  
  
" uhnnn. In a minute Miss Kaoru!" said Kenshin, stumbling over sticks and small shrubs.  
  
What will happen next? What will pour Sanosuke do to Yahiko when he revives. If he revives. Well, if you really want to know you'll have to read the next chapter!...........The Dream.  
  
Thank you for reading my story, and please Review it. That way I shall continue my story! = ) 


End file.
